novachyteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Ankorr
'Ankorr '''er største by og hovedstat i Keiserikket Aryak. Byen ligger innerst i Ankorr Muares ved Arykal Mares. Byen hadde ved inngangen til 1418, 13 672 367 innbyggere. Navnet Ankorr blir også brukt på distriktet som den administrative hovedstaten Ankorr ligger i. Ankorr Rextar er navnet på distriktet som Ankorr ligger i og som deler navn med byen. Ankorr grenser til fylkene Telo Felor, Tyrok Felor, Zekòna Felor, Asy Ana Felor og Ovirix Felor. Byen grense da mot følgene byer og kommuner: Reno Vinto, Hyroò, Hynaloò, Esvak, Feri Avan, Inaro, Filik og Viso. Geografi Ankorr er 1875km^2 stort og har ca. 85km med kystlinje. Ankorr ligger innerst i Ankorr Muares og Arykal Mares. På hver sin ytterkant av Ankorr ved Arykal og Ankorr Muares stikker det to halvøyer ut som danner en innseiling til byen. Siden Ankorr ligger på et ganske flatt område har byen vokst seg stort til å bli en av de største i verden og det er idag (1420) lite som tyder på at det har vært skogsområde. Noe skog kan man finne igjen i ytter enden av Ankorr eller ved parker inne i by kjernen. Historie ''Utdypende artikler: Ankorrs historie. Når Ankorr er grunnlagt er det ingen som kan si sikkert, men ifølge legenden ble byen grunnlagt av Ceritzham selv, da han skulle finne et hjem for sitt folk. Men det eldste i byen som står idag er ikke stort sett eldre en 2300 år gammelt. Arkeologer har funnet gjenstander i Ankorr som kan dateres tilbake til 4000 år før Den Aryanske Kalender. De fleste arkeologer og historikere er sikre på at Ankorr har vært en viktig by siden byen ble grunnlagt. Byen skal ha vært hovedstad i oldtidens Aryak. Ankorr er også en av 7 grunn byer i Aryak og byen som Lukas Avixlo I. brukte som hovedstad for det moderne Aryak. Byen skal ifølge historikere alltid ha vært en hovedstad for det var her som konger og Keisere har sittet. Infrastruktur Jernbane Det er mange tog som kommer og går i Ankorr og i forbindelse med at Thyo Avik Internasjonale Lufthavn ble utbygd og planlagt er mye av jernbanetrafikken lagt til Ankorr Sentrums Terminal. Kjente personer fra Ankorr * Thyo Avixlo I. (f. 288 - d. 338) - Keiser av Aryak i perioden 315 til 338. * Hynrik Avixlo VIII. (f. 1175 - d. 1257) - Keiser av Aryak i perioden 1230 til sin død. * Hynrik Avixlo IX. (f. 1250 - d. 1314) - Keiser av Aryak i perioden 1269 til 1314. * Aik Avixlo IV. (f. 1312 - d. 1397) - Keiser av Aryak i perioden 1326 til 1397. * Thyo Avik (f. 1334 - d. 1398) - Aryansk statsminister i Aryak i perioden 1356 til 1380. * Hynrik Ruvano (f. 1360 - ) - Aryansk statsminister i Aryak i perioden 1412 til 1416. * Marius Avixlo II. (f. 1367 - ) - Keiser av Aryak siden 1397. * Thymas Orkalec (f. 1371 - ) - Ordfører i Ankorr fra 1416 - . * Sofie Anolox (f. 1378 - ) - Justisminister under Vaso regjeringen. * Leo Avixlo V. (f. 1399 - ) - Kronprins av Aryak. Category:Aryak Category:Det Aryanske Imperiet Category:By Category:Hovedstad Category:Ankorr Rextar